


>tfw when ur gamer girl gf is ranting and u can't sleep

by moomintroll_stan_account



Series: gamer girl kyne au! [1]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gamer Girl!Kyne, Tired College Student!Kiara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomintroll_stan_account/pseuds/moomintroll_stan_account
Summary: Kiki's trying to get some rest and Kyne's ranting about CS:GO so Kiki decides to shut her up ;)
Relationships: Kiara/Kyne (Drag Race)
Series: gamer girl kyne au! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	>tfw when ur gamer girl gf is ranting and u can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> im new here lol. long time lurker, first time poster  
> leave some comments and crits.

Kiki knows how much Kyne talks, and Kyne talks quite a LOT. But she loves how her hands seem to have a mind of their own, interjecting and emoting. She loves how much of her energy can seep into her words, how she can beam with excitement or how she can flare with irritation. She loves how she can go for hours upon hours on anything, be it some math related topic Kiki isn’t too sure she’s smart to know about or how she burnt her toast and felt like the world was working against her. She loves, well, she loves it when Kyne talks in general and feels like there are days when she could just listen to her talk for days.

This, however, wasn’t one of those days. Kiara’s laid face down on their bed burnt out from her classes and Kyne’s sat next to her on her laptop going on and on about some game she played, which one was it again? It doesn’t really matter at this point because her head is spinning and she can’t keep up with Kyne anymore. “-and then he said ‘WOah, woah, woah. You’re a girl why are you playing CSGO? Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen.’ And it was so cute because not a second later I sniped him and said I was using hacks. Can you believe it Kiki? I can’t believe I even opened my mic on for that game, I gotta stop playing -” Anything else Kyne said just registered as gibberish. Kiki had to do something and she knows just what to do.

She pushes herself up, kneels on the bed,looks Kyne straight in the eye and says “Babe.” 

“Hmm?”Kyne looks up from her laptop “What’s the mat-” Kiki grabs Kyne by the shirt and pushes her lips onto Kyne’s. It takes Kyne a full 5 seconds for her to register anything before she puts her laptop aside and kiss Kiara back with as much force, her hands moving up to meet Kiara’s face and chest. Kiara smirks against Kyne’s lips and pulls out just to leave a mark on Kyne’s neck as she whines out at the sudden lack of pressure. “Wh-what was that for?” Kyne asks, visibly out of breath. “That” Kiara lies back to the side of her bed, with a cocky grin “was to shut you up, mon chou.” She looks over and winks at Kyne, who has her face in a pillow screaming in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted kiki to have the same tired college kid energy i currently have and i found out kyne's been gaming so here's the product of those two concepts


End file.
